Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a survival-horror game series which features zombies as enemies infected by the T-virus, created by the Umbrella Corporation. The main characters' main goals throughout the series is bringing down Umbrella for killing millions of lives of innocent people. Throughout the franchise, tactics and weapons vary, making playing difficult at times. Resident Evil The original game Resident Evil was a remake of an old game called Sweet Home. Sweet home wasn't that successful, so the Capcom team decided a twisted remake was in order. With TANK controls and a fixed camera perspective, you had to play as Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield to get to the bottom of a sincere situation. Story The story, as written above, was based on Sweet Home. This was that the main characters were stuck in a mansion and having to complete a multitude of puzzles to proceed with the story. Resident Evil's plot was that an outbreak of the T-Virus (Tyrant Virus) caused the fictional town of Raccoon City's inhabitants to turn into zombies. In the beginning of the game the S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service) team was inspecting Raccoon Forest in an attempt to get to the bottom of this horrific problem. Unfortunately for them, infected dogs were also roaming the forest and killed many of the S.T.A.R.S. members. Very few people survived. The list of survivors included Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton and Albert Wesker. These survivors ran for their lives and, when doing so, found a mansion. Little did they know this mansion held their greatest fears, but this was their only chance of escape. On arrival to the mansion, depending on which character you were playing as, one of the survivors goes missing (Jill disappears in Chris' story and Chris disappears on Jill's). In a wild goose chase to find each other, the player encounters many zombies and puzzles to tackle. Nearer the end of the game, Jill and Chris manage to regroup and find that Wesker was behind this Tyrant scheme. In the mansion's laboratory, they found Wesker contemplating his ideas and spotted a large human-like figure in a giant test tube- only this figure was tall, red and clawed. This was the Tyrant that Wesker had created. On speaking with Jill and Chris, the Tyrant jumps out of his test tube and impales Wesker on his great claws- a design flaw. Upon seeing this, Jill and Chris knew they had to escape and made it onto the roof of the mansion where they had another encounter with the Tyrant. This time they killed it with a Rocket Launcher thrown down from their emergency helicopter. At last they were evacuated, but the peace didn't last for long. Resident Evil 2 In Resident Evil 2, rookie police officer Leon Scott Kennedy embarks on a rather rocky first day on the job - 2 months after the mansion incident. As a member of the R.P.D. (Raccon Police Department) his job was to look after the community. Much like Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2 has TANK controls and fixed cameras. The game is also based on escaping the hordes of zombies but this time out in the open city where anything could happen. On his way through the city, Leon bumps into another survivor Claire Redfield, who had also just arrived in the city in search of her missing brother Chris Redfield, like Leon, she had no idea that there is a viral outbreak going on in the city. After dispatching a zombie which had almost attacked Claire, Leon tells her to come with him to the Police Station where they believe it is a safer place.After getting into a car, the two survivors introduce themselves, Claire tells about his brother and that she is looking for her, and Leon tells her that it is only his first day in his job. A zombie suddenly popped out of nowhere and attempted to bite Leon, but gets killed after the police car crashes into a street sign. Suddenly, Leon catches a glimpse of a truck, and it's driver already reanimated as a zombie. After the explosion, Leon and Claire parted ways, both of them headed for the Police Station. After fighting their way through the city, Leon and Claire finally arrive at the police station, only finding it overrun as well.They both meet Marvin Branagh, the only survivng police officer in the building, who gives them a card key. And upon returning, Marvin reanimates as a zombie. Claire (or Leon) suddenly sees a girl that is about to be attacked by a zombie, and runs after her but fails to catch up with her. Leon, who had also arrived safely to the police station, meets with Claire, she asks Leon i she had seen the little girl, and he says that she just missed her. Along with this, Leon meets Ada Wong, a mysterious woman claiming to be serching for her boyfriend John, an employee of Umbrella. Sherry's parents William and Annette also tie into the story. William Birkin has worked away perfecting his G-Virus- a virus he was keen on impregnating Sherry with. Her mother Annette seemed determined to shoot Ada in an encounter in the sewers where Leon takes the bullet for her. Whilst this was all happening, it was found that Sherry was attempting to escape from a mutated creature revealed to be her father who had infected himself with the G-Virus. It was also found that William had already impregnated Sherry with the G-Embryo which Annette explains to Claire and how she could make a cure for it. After creating the vaccine, Claire, Leon and Sherry reunite on a train, which was soon taken over by William when he had become his final mutation. Sherry bravely activated the self-destruct system on the train and killed her father. After escaping, Leon, Claire and Sherry left the city once and for all. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis The third installment of the Resident Evil series was the final game to have fixed camera angles and difficult aiming. It follows the story of Jill Valentine back in Raccoon city just after the events took place in Resident Evil 2. A missile strike is on it's way to Raccoon city to get rid of all traces of the G and T-viruses- only Jill is stuck in the city, needing to escape. Resident Evil 4 Resident Evil 4 opens up to a whole new style of playing. Its new control scheme and camera set up said goodbye to some of Resident Evil's fans, but brought on an entirely new fanbase. The was the revolution of Resident Evil. The game is set with the story of Leon searching for the President's daughter who had been kidnapped during her way home from her university. The US government had received information that Ashley had been taken to Western Europe (Spain, to be more precise), under captivity by the religious cult known as the "Los Illuminados". When Leon arrived at the village, he was confronted by a hostile in a cabin- only he wasn't a zombie. This was a new type of B.O.W. - a Las Plagas infected host that had the ability to act like a normal human being, meaning that it could walk/run, speak, and throw objects towards a target. After the encounter with the first "Ganado", Leon enters "El Pueblo"- the village Ashley was supposedly being held hostage in. Soon after, Leon gets captured by the village chief, Bitores Mendez, "The Big Cheese", and tied up to the former Madrid police officer Luis Sera, who revealed he had seen a sample of a virus in a lab. Finally, Leon located and rescued Ashley inside a church, but his mission still wasn't over. He was confronted by the leader of the Los Illuminados, Osmund Saddler, who had explained exactly what he had injected Leon and Ashley with whilst they were unconscious. Shortly after escaping, Bitores Mendez was keen to make sure Leon didn't come out of the village alive. Leon entered a warehouse, seemingly empty, but was ambushed by Mendez. After a gruelling fight ridden with fire, Leon managed to retrieve Mendez' fake eye to unlock a door that was sealed shut with a retinal scanner. This door led him just outside of a castle where they are suddenly ambushed by the last of the Ganados. Upon entering the castle, Leon and Ashley met the castellan of the castle, Ramon Salazar. After Leon obtained a prison key stuck to a painting, Leon then confronted a Garrador, a tall, dangerous enemy that could sprout out blades from it's arms, but Leon managed to kill it. Soon after, Ashley was trapped by a wall with three horizontal bars preventing her from moving. After exploring the path to find the other side of the wall,Leon then came across a maze, and after getting out, Leon met Ada Wong, a spy which Leon thought to be dead after the events of the Raccoon City incident. Leon finally arrived at Ashley's whereabouts after this encounter. Luis (who had been researching a way to slow down the processes in Leon and Ashley's bodies) met with him, and showed that he retrieved the sample of Las Plagas from Saddler, but unfortunately Saddler came onto the scene and killed Luis by impaling him on a spiked tentacle of his, and retrieved the sample once again from him. In his dying moments, Luis presented Leon with a bottle of tablets designed to suppress the growth of the parasite within him. After reuniting with Ashley, Leon lost her again when she was captured by a horde of Novistadors, insects which had been infected with the Plaga. Ramon Salazar decided he had had enough of Leon proving worthy of his mission, and sent Leon down beneath the castle floors into the sewers for him to be killed by Salazar's right hand, Verdugo. After succeeding in getting back up to ground level, Leon met Salazar again for the final time. Salazar told him that Ashley had already been sent to an Island offshore and merged himself with the Queen Plaga and his left-hand bodyguard (a creature the same as verdugo) starting another boss battle. Even after this, Leon still managed to come out alive, finding Ada sat in a speedboat just outside the castle. Ada offered a ride to the island which Ashley had been taken to, and Leon accepted the kind deed. Leon, once on the island, then found a new type of plaga host- a Regenerador (or more casually known as a Regenerator). Several of these popped up throughout the final third of Leon's journey as he made his way to rescue Ashley from her cell. However, moments later, Ashley had been kidnapped again by Saddler by controlling her with a remote connection to her parasite. On his way into retrieving Ashley, Leon comes in contact with his old partner, Jack Krauser whom Leon presumed to be dead, and revealed that it was him who kidnapped Ashley. After defeating Krauser, Leon got a key, and freed Ashley once again. Next, after freeing Ashley from her prison cell, Leon found a machine developed by Luis that removed the Las Plagas parasites which he used on both Ashley and himself before heading up onto an elevator to the final boss fight with Saddler. Leon cut Ada free from being tied up and suspended and defeats Saddler only to have Ada steal the sample of Las Plagas left behind by Saddler and throw him some keys for a jet ski. Leon then barely escaped the island with Ashley, and she was finally returned home. New Gameplay '' Resident Evil 4'' utilizes an over-the-shoulder view rather than the third person view which is present in the past installments. For hitting Leon's enemies more easily, when Leon draws his gun a laser is seen which has to be pointed to an enemy to kill it (Pointing it in the enemy's head is the best tactic, but be careful in shooting their head as they can't sprout a plaga-head, to dispatch these enemies with plagas, a flash grenade should be used as it can kill them instantly). Some enemies will have their own weak spots which are sometimes guarded by body parts, or have to be shot by Leon in a certain angle, or that only shows when the enemy is stunned. Leon can also perform melee attacks like kicks, or suplexes which can momentarily incapacitate an enemy or instantly kill it (instant deaths to enemies can happen more often when Leon suplexes an enemy). There are also quick time events which will make you press a certain button once (or sometimes repeatedly), to prevent Leon from getting hurt or killed by enemies. There are some interactive scenes which a player has to press a button to make Leon dodge an attack and get the chance to counter attack. When the player is with Ashley, Leon's task is to keep her away from harm, and prevent her from getting killed, though this can be sometimes annoying due to Ashley sometimes being blocked by an enemy, or blocking Leon's way that he couldn't have a clear view to shoot. Enemies can sometimes grab Ashley, to prevent her from being taken away, Leon can shoot their legs for Ashley to fall. Ashley's armor suit can sometimes kill enemies Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil 5's '' gameplay is almost the same as ''Resident Evil 4, it has the same elements like the Las Plagas, and enemies that act like normal people. While ''RE4 ''lets Leon have no companion, ''RE5 ''features Sheva Alomar as Chris' partner throughout the game, Jill Valentine will also appear later on. Gallery Jibbledestars.jpg|Jill Valentine (REmake) Chris Redfield PRO ONE INNIT LOLOL.jpg|Chris Redfield (REmake) Datrabbit.jpg|Rebecca Chambers (REmake) Drei.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) Ein.jpg|Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) RE2-1.png RE2-2.jpg RE2-3.jpg RE2-4.jpg RE2-5.jpg RE2-6.jpg RE2-7.jpg RE2-8.jpg RE2-9.jpg RE2-10.jpg RE2-11.jpg Chris5G.jpg JillRE5.jpg Almostbit.jpg AsChris.jpg Kick01.jpg AdaG.jpg Resident Evil 4 HD.jpg RE4G.jpg ORC.jpg|wallpaper of Operation:Raccoon City featuring characters in heroes mode Category:Zombie games Category:Puzzles Category:Survival Category:Tactics Category:Info Category:Plot Category:Gallery Category:Other Games Category:Other games Category:Media